Craving
by The true bella swan
Summary: Two enemies must work to gether can they do it or is thier cause a lost one ExB JxB full sumary inside Don't own twilight but do own plot and OC
1. Preface

Summary: The Volturi want to check up on Bella so they send their newest Addition a vampire Named Angel with a dark pass he comes to forks only to find that he doesn't want to leave he is as every bit addicted to Bella as Edward is. Now Edward must team up with Jacob to fight this insane Vampire and save his love can he do it or will Bella's Life truly end?

Preface

BPOV

I have thought about death plenty of times but this not even my imagination could have come up with. How could it be that everyone I met seemed to put me in danger somehow? This stranger I never even knew was the deadliest weapon I had ever come Across despite James or Victoria. For the strangest reason I had come here willingly though I knew what was to come why did this stranger have such a force over me.

"You're so beautiful." He said to me smiling as he stroked my fully exposed breast. I could see something in his Icy blue eyes something I had seen before so many times. It wasn't love or hatred or fear it was a craving, a craving for every part of me my blood, bones, body and spirit, a Bella craving.

Why was I here and why couldn't a real angel save me from this monster?


	2. Chapter 1:Waking up

**Summary: The Volturi want to check up on Bella so they send their newest Addition a vampire Named Angel with a dark pass he comes to forks only to find that he doesn't want to leave he is as every bit addicted to Bella as Edward is. Now Edward must team up with Jacob to fight this insane Vampire and save his love can he do it or will Bella's Life truly end?**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I woke up to Edward leaving my side. I shot up from the bed in a panic mode.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella I promise." He assured me kissing the top of my forehead. He sat down in the rocking chair next to the bed and started texting on his phone. I had just introduced the Cullen's to the world of text messages. I mumbled too tired to speak, but too awake to go back to sleep, but Edward just stared at his phone. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"When are we going to stop lying to each other?" I asked yawning in the middle of the sentence.

"It's just something Alice sees" he replied

"What does she see?"

"You ask too many questions." He laughed. I wasn't laughing. "She just sees some strange visitor coming to Forks, that's all" He said again seriously. He then climbed back into my bed and wrapped his arms around me "sleep my love, all will be fine" he said and he started to hum my lullaby. I tried to stay awake but I was so tired so it wasn't long before my eyes started to drift shut.

The next time I awoke it was light out and Edward was still there. I turned around to face him and his golden eyes stared at me with the most passionate love 

that he ever gave me. "Morning" I said softly. He just smiled and then his cool lips touched mine with a radiant kiss that quickly turned rough. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue traced the outside of my mouth I let him in and the kiss became rougher my hands slid down lower and I tried to unbutton his pants.

"Bella!" he interrupted pulling away.

"What?" I asked innocently smiling.

"You know what!" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry." I said still smiling but sincerely.

He smiled at me and then looked at me "What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"I could think of a couple things."

"No Bella!" He said.

'I'm not sorry for that" I said.

"I know." He said.

He got up and then picked me up "if you're not going to get up I guess I will have do it for you" He said.

"Edward put me down"

"Why?"

"Because, I said so!" I yelled.

He put me down and I ran back up to my room and grabbed some clothes and quickly put them on. I combed through my knotted hair and went down stairs

"What we going to do today?" I asked.

"let's go talk to Alice, so she can tell us more about what she saw" he replied as we walked out into his car.


End file.
